Alice's Nightmares
by Purple Sage of Oblivion
Summary: The Looking Glass has been broken. Ties have been snapped. Worlds are in peril. And the only people that can help are a homicidal sixteen-year-old and a skeleton made king.
1. The Fire

_"Mom! Dad!"_

_Alice Pennywhistle coughed and hacked from the black smoke that quickly filled up her room. She had to shield her eyes away from it and the spreading fire by her mini-fireplace so she could bang on her door. If she were thinking rationally, she would have gone for the golden key that was safely tucked away in her nightgown, but in her panic, Alice frantically clawed at the locked door, forgetting about the key._

_"Alice! Alice!" Her parents pounded on the door. She could her them hacking behind the wood, "Open the door!" The doorknob rattled endlessly._

_"Alice!" her father called, "Get out of the house! Save yourself!"_

_"Run, Alice!" her mother screeched in between her wheezing, "RUN!"_

_Alice searched wildly for an escape route. Her eyes caught sight of her half-closed window, the curtains singed away to a blackened ash. She grabbed the things that meant most to her (her stuffed rabbit and her cat, Fate) and jumped through the window, curling herself into a ball._

_Impact wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. Fate let out a soft hiss of protest and curled up behind her. Her stuffed rabbit lay by her feet like a rag. Alice didn't pay attention to these things. Her green eyes held the reflection of the orange flames that engulfed her home. Her parents never came out._

_"MOM! DAD!"_

* * *

Four years.

It's been four years since the fire.

And she's still in this hellhole.

Alice stared at the white ceiling of her room (everything in this place was white), her face stoic and her eyes blank. Soft patters of rain beat at her one window, creating an ominous glow at her surroundings at the Ruzledge Asylum. Alice stared at a small crack in the ceiling, and blinked.

Things indeed have changed for this now-sixteen-year-old. No longer was the happy-and-bright girl, the all flowers-and-sunshine child. Now she likes to keep inside for most of the day, away from the sunshine and flowers. Once was the smiling chatterbox, now is the antisocial shut-in.

She blinked.

Physical changes have appeared as well. Her caramel brown and slightly curly hair turned into a brownish-black that hung straight. Bright green eyes that once held a light-hearted humor now held a cynical sense of things and had darkened with grief.

She blinked.

The gashes that she made across her wrists had recently begun to scab over. They twinged and itched from healing. Alice flexed them once, the only movement she made voluntarily for a few weeks.

Empty eyes darted toward the padded door. Someone was coming. Footsteps softly padded against the tiled floor. They stopped in front of her door. Eyes returned to their spot at the small crack in the ceiling. They did not move when the door opened and a stern, yet kind nurse name Angela Diles stepped in. A ragged stuffed rabbit was in her well-worn hand.

Angela looked at the girl sadly before moving to her bed. She fluffed her pillow, tucked the blanket in around her, and gave her a fresh glass of water beside her daily medications (that would remain untouched by the next night). The nurse gave the girl another sad stare before placing the stuffed rabbit into the crook of Alice's arm, making sure the rabbit wouldn't fall out.

"There you go, dear," Angela spoke, "Nice and snug."

She turned briskly toward the door. The nurse muttered to herself, unaware that Alice was hearing her, "Poor dear. After all these years. Maybe that old rabbit will bring her around." Angela shut the padded door, leaving Alice to herself. And the stuffed rabbit.

Alice was still for a few moments. Then, ever so slowly, she lift her arm, bringing the rabbit with it. She shifted to bring the stuffed animal's head to her face. In the dead silence of her room, a small whisper made itself known.

_"Save us, Alice."_

She hesitated, then kissed the stuffed rabbit softly between it's ears. She shifted the rabbit back to her side, and continued to stare at the small crack in her ceiling.

She kept staring throughout the rest of the night.

The rain pattered softly at her window.

* * *

**AN;**

**No, I'm not dead. Contrary to popular belief. Just not been able to write. So, yeah! This baby is going to be a crossover between American McGee's Alice and one of Tim Burton's finest, The Nightmare Before Christmas. Small warning to all Nightmare fans; you might not be able to see Jack and the crew for a few chapters. Nothing against anyone, I just have no idea when it might fit in. I have a pretty good hunch, though. People weren't kidding when they said that the story writes itself. Too long of an Author's Note, not gonna make it longer. Ta ta!**

**Disclaimer:** Alice belongs to McGee, and Nightmare belongs to Burton. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea of bringing these master pieces together, and my character, Angela Diles.


	2. The Escape

Angela smiled happily at the quiet girl. She suggested to Doctor Bill if she could take Alice outside. A bit of fresh air always perked her right up, so Angela thought it might be the same for Alice. Bill thought it was a great idea.

"Just make sure she never leaves your sight," he warned before stealing a gulp from his thermos. It always smelled faintly of alcohol, "It wouldn't sit very well if anyone found out that we have a mentally ill patient running around unsupervised."

Angela had not taken the warning in vain. Even though the staring girl had hardly moved in her time in the sunshine, the nurse had kept a watchful eye on all that Alice did.

Said girl was sitting in a patch of freshly-cut grass, studying the stuffed rabbit that the nurse had given her the other night. It was the same doll that she had grabbed _that_ night. There were still scorch marks on the arms, legs, and ears. Alice rubbed them affectionately. Loose thread poked out from seams under the arms and around the button nose.

A butterfly floated lazily by until it landed on Alice's foot that was stretched out in front of her. She stopped the caressing of her stuffed toy to stare at the colorful bug. The butterfly folded it's wings once, twice, then took off, probably to inspect one of the nearby flowers.

Alice kept staring at the butterfly as it floated from flower to flower. The majestic creature stirred something inside of the twisted girl's mind. The butterfly gave a symbol Alice yearned to feel.

Freedom.

Alice longed to be free. To be free of the Asylum. To be free of the doctors. But, mostly, Alice wished to be free from her _mind_.

Angela worriedly watched the girl as she stopped her prodding of her toy and just stared at seemingly nothing. Surely, she found be fine for a moment or two? Besides, she had to use the ladies room.

"Alice?" Angela called, "Alice, dear?"

The girl raised her blank stare to the nurse. Angela repressed a shudder. The eyes always unnerved her.

"I have to go inside for a few minutes. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Alice continued to stare, then nodded slowly. Her grip on her stuffed rabbit tightened unconsciously.

Angela smiled brightly. She set her book that she was previously reading on her seat, then, after a second glance toward Alice, she set of to the Asylum.

Alice followed Angela until she was out of sight. The door to the backyard clanged shut, leaving Alice by herself.

Alice glanced at the book at the bench, then stood up from her sitting position, her hand clasped tightly on the stuffed rabbit's. Her eyes traveled to the building that had been her prison. She glared, one of the first real emotions to make her face come to life for years, and spit on the ground.

Alice backed up from the building, eyes still fierce, into the woods behind her. Her arm lightly brushed against the rough bark of the tree to her left. She kicked up the dirt like a charging bull, then turned briskly away. Alice was finally able to leave that accursed place, her pale and scraped feet leading into the heart of the forest.

The stuffed rabbit, which she had now clutched to her chest, seemed to hum approvingly and snuggle deeper into her arms.

* * *

**AN;**

**Oh, shit! Alice escaped the Asylum! Whatever will happen to our young heroine now? Wait a minute. I know what's gonna happen! (evil grin) For all the others, let's just say that patience is a virtue. For all Jack Skeleington fans; HE'S A-COMING! Very soon! :D**

**Disclaimer:** Read first chapter.


	3. The Door

Dead leaves and twigs crunched under the weight of pair of bare feet. A stray branch would snag into blackish-brown hair occasionally, but Alice paid no mind to them.

The girl with the twisted mind continued her trek into the forest. When she had left her prison, the sun was just starting to peak over the trees. Now, the blazing orb beat down upon her head and neck, casting almost no shadows.

Alice did not know where she was going, she just knew that she was walking. Now and then, she would occasionally let out a soft grunt of protest when she would step on a particularly sharp stick, or when a rock would trip her bare feet. Even though they weren't exactly words, they were close.

Alice slowed her pace for a moment. The scenery, somehow, _shifted_. The trees seemed to curl in on themselves, the branches becoming a blackened color. The ground no longer had stray sticks and leaves strewn about. It was completely bare, a swirling design carved into the dirt. Even the sun changed. Bright yellow changed to an almost orange color. Alice swore she saw a grinning face staring down at her. The air had a certain smell to it. It was almost sweet. Almost like...

"Candy Corn," Alice rasped, unused vocal cords fulfilling their purpose.

The stuffed rabbit, that was now clasped loosely at her side, gave a loud gasp of joy and jumped out of the girl's grip. It slumped to the ground, then righted itself, dusting any dirt off of it's gray body.

The rabbit gazed at Alice, then tugged on her dress. It skipped merrily to a well-worn path behind the blackened trees. The toy, realizing that the semi-stunned girl was not following, turned around and waved it's burnt paw, a universal sign to follow. Alice blinked a few times, then slowly walked behind the stuffed animal.

Alice stared unbelieving at the walking doll. It was seemingly very happy that Alice choose to go with him, it's blackened arms swinging side to side with every step. The path they were walking on looked as if someone had paced back and forth on it. The ground was a lighter color than the rest of the forest, it's edges appearing to be dented into the soil.

The rabbit stopped it's skipping. Alice stopped behind it. The rabbit turned to Alice and pointed to the front of it. Someone had planted trees so that they would form into a small circle. The trees were about as thick as Alice's torso. Alice walked past the stuffed rabbit, who was watching her carefully, and stopped in the circle.

On each trunk of the trees was a small door. The doors were shaped as a different symbol for a different holiday. A Christmas tree for Christmas, an Easter egg for easter, and so on. But the one door that caught her eye, was a door that was in the shape of a Jack 'o lantern.

Ever since Alice was a small child, she had always loved Halloween. For her, it was like a full day of pretend play. Even the grown-ups played! And as a reward for playing, all the children would have bags of candy handed out to them.

A strange 'whoosh' sound made her turn her head to the St. Patrick's Day door, a cauldron of gold it's symbol. In front of the cauldron, a scraggly cat was perched calmly, sharp teeth shown in a menacing grin.

The cat looked positively starved. It's ribs and hip bones were visible under light purple fur. The fur was covered in what looked to be like a swirly type of tattoo. The ears were ripped in random places, a golden hoop through the right one. It's tail, skinny to the point where you make out the separate bones, flicked lazily from side to side.

"There you are," the cat's voice was dark and somewhat cynical, "I was beginning to wonder if you would come or not."

Alice stared fixedly at the cat. She knew him. But, where? _We're all mad here..._

"The Cheshire Cat," she said finally, her voice still hoarse from lack of use, "Long time no see." She gave him a calculating gaze, "You've gotten more mangier than I remember."

The Cheshire Cat narrowed it's beady eyes, but the grin never faltered, "And you've developed quite an attitude."

Alice gazed back at the holiday doors, "What are there doors on the trees? And why do they have certain holidays on them?"

"Now, now, dear Alice. All your questions will be answered in due time. But, first," the cat padded over to sit beside the Jack 'o lantern door, "You have work to do."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "Work? What work?"

"Questions, questions. You still are the curious little girl from the brighter days."

"I'm hardly little anymore. Now will you please tell me why there are doors in the middle of a forest?"

The grinning feline rolled it's eyes, "Fine. I'm sure you're aware of the separate holidays that commence each year?"

"Of course."

"A few years ago, one of the rulers of the holiday worlds had an idea to merge his holiday with another. That ended in a catastrophe."

"I would assume so."

"The world that the ruler tampered with never really healed after the complication. Now, it is up to you to help fix it."

"Me? Why me?"

"I've always thought why ask why, when how is so much more fun." With her purpose revealed, the Cheshire Cat disappeared.

Alice frowned at the spot where the cat was seated. What was she supposed to do now? Something tugged on her dress. She looked down. The stuffed rabbit was at her side, looking up at her with button eyes. It raised a burned paw and pointed to the pumpkin door. Alice furrowed her brow. She pressed her palm flat on the door and pushed. The door creaked open. Alice stuck her head inside. It was pitch black. She looked back at the rabbit. It's stitched mouth had curled up at the edges, giving a look like it was smiling. Alice cocked her head to the side before a small whirlwind of Fall leaves surrounded her.

"Wha?" Alice muttered before she was pushed into the door, falling into never-ending blackness.

* * *

**AN;**

**Oh, God. It's finally DONE. This chapter took me three fucking days to complete. I apologize for the long wait. Your reward is a long-ass chapter. Alice is falling, but not down the rabbit hole! And for the stuffed bunny, he will be playing a bigger role to our young heroine than people think. So far, he's my favorite. XD Review if you enjoyed it!**


	4. The Cemetery

Falling.

Falling.

Falling into the never-ending abyss.

Alice thought she would never stop falling. The black just seemed to go on and on and on. Wind whipped at her hair and clothing as she plummeted down.

She didn't scream when falling. Alice just waited calmly for the ground to catch up to her.

_**Boys and girls of every age**_

The wind started to pick up. Twigs and leaves swirled around the falling girl.

_**Would you like to see something strange?**_

A bright light shone at the bottom of the tunnel. The leaves swirled faster and faster. The sky above the falling Alice began to twist and warp.

_**Come with us and you will see**_

Her eyes were set into determined slits as she fell into the light. In the sky above her, a pair of eyes glowed above a fanged grin.

_**This our town of Halloween.**_

The wind stopped.

* * *

In a dusty old house, on the outskirts of a warped town, a skeletal figure was curled into a fetal position in a corner.

"_What have I done . . ._" the figure rasped, it's hunched form quivering. It's striped suit, once immaculate, was now tearing at the seams and covered in dust. "_What have I __done . . ._"

The quivering figure lifted it's head, revealing a bone white skull. Cracks littered it's face. The crooked smile the owner had once shown proudly had warped into a fanged grimace. The skeleton's eye holes drooped.

The skeleton gripped it's skull with claw-like hands, "_How could I be so blind?_" It broke out into dry sobs, it's frame wracking horribly.

"_All is lost . . ._"

* * *

A decrepit cemetery was set by the edge of the woods, just beyond the town. It's tombstones had began to chip with age. Some had crumbled completely.

The cloudy sky above the cemetery began to twist on itself. The black cloud began to gradually spin until a bright blue portal appeared in the center. A high pitched whining broke the tranquility of the cemetery.

Alice fell through the portal and landed roughly on the soft soil of a grave. She lifted herself up with a groan. The portal spun violently for a moment, then closed with a loud 'pop'.

The unstable girl glanced at her surroundings. The wind had slowed to a light breeze. The whining has stopped.

Alice picked herself up from the cold soil. She studied a tombstone;

_To Our Beloved Wolfman_

_May He Rest In Pieces_

She raised an eyebrow. Alice walked past the tombstone and onto the path. In her line of sight, a large hill sat. The edge of the hill seemed to twist into a sort of swirl. The orange moon cast shadows over the surface.

Alice squinted. A figure, hair swaying deftly behind them, stood on the edge of the hill. The figure was as still as a statue.

Another 'whoosh' noise made Alice turn. "What am I supposed to be doing, exactly?"

The grinning feline tilted it's head, "What do _you _think you should be doing?"

Alice sighed, than looked back at the figure. "I don't know," she admitted softly.

"Let go of your prideful ways, and abandon your sense of leadership. Ask what needs to be asked." The cat faded, it's grin glowing in the dark.

Alice's sight had not left the figure. She began her way up the hill.

* * *

**AN;**

**Jesus Christ, it's short. In all honesty, I'm not happy about this chapter. It seems . . . unfinished. Can't do anything now, I suppose.**

**This reawakening of a story is dedicated to my loyal reader, Invader Buttons! ( also known as Invader Invisible ) Hiya, Buttons! 8D He/She's the one who, in all bluntness, told me to get off my fat ass and write another chapter. Congrats! XD**


	5. The Villian

The lone figure stood atop the blackened hill. Upon further examination, the figure turned out to be a woman. Her skin had a blueish tinge to it, a multitude of jagged scars running across her body. The stitches and her ruby red hair stood out sharply in the orange glow of the moon. She didn't even twitch a finger as Alice walked up to her.

Said girl eyed the woman. "Hello?"

The woman didn't move.

Alice placed her hands on her hips, "Excuse me?"

The woman still didn't move.

Alice frowned. She walked up until she was right next to the woman. Alice tried again, "Can you hear me?"

The woman exhaled. The sudden noise made Alice jump. The woman tilted her head a bit, so only the top half of her face showed.

"Yes. I can hear you." Eyes that had dulled stared back at the unstable girl.

"Oh," said Alice. A moment passed. "Perhaps, you can help me, then. I need -"

"I know what you require, Alice Liddel," the woman interrupted, "Although, I do not know if I could give it to you." She turned her head to face forward.

Alice furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

The woman's eyes flickered to the girl, "There are so many things that one person can do." She turned her gaze to the moon, "There is only so much that _I_ can do."

Alice studied the woman, "Who _are_ you?"

The woman faced Alice fully. Alice stifled a gasp. The woman's mouth had been sewn shut, the black stitches blaring against her ruby lips.

"I am called by many. _You_ may call me 'Sally'." Sally spoke without moving her lips.

Alice tried not to stare at her mouth, "What happened?"

Sally smiled sadly, the stitches stretching against her skin, "Old memories, old moments." She softly traced the stitches with a pale blue finger.

* * *

"**Well, well, well,**" boomed an old and rusty voice, "**What have we here?**"

A bulbous form was hunched over a crystal ball. The crystal showed an image of Alice and Sally making their way out of the cemetery.

The misshapen lump gave a low cackle, "**Time to brew up a little fun!**" It's throaty laugh echoed through the dank tree trunk it resided in. The bugs that had gathered around the form now scurried away in fear.

The blob grabbed an unfortunate cockroach before it could get away. It squeaked in fear. The lump chomped noisily onto it.

"**Lock! Shock!**"

A clatter was heard, than a smash of something breaking.

"You idiot! Now look what you did!"

"I didn't do anything! _You're_ the one that shoved me!"

"_**Get in here!**_"

Two children, a boy and a girl, ran into the room. They struggled to get through the doorway. The girl had wiry black hair and greenish skin. The boy had bright red hair that stood straight up. Both were in their early teens.

The girl shoved the the boy out of the way, stuck her tongue at him, and rushed to the lump's side. The boy, grumbling angrily under his breath, jogged to the girl's side. He shot her a glare. The girl gave a feral grin back, yellow teeth showing proudly. She turned toward the sack.

"What do you need, Mr. Oogie?" she asked in a whiny voice.

The lump gave a menacing laugh, "**I need you two to make a little . . . detour . . . for our new guest.**"

The red-head raised an eyebrow, "Guest?"

"**Yes, you scatter-brain!**" The children flinched. "**Keep that girl off the path. **_**And make sure she doesn't find Jack!**_" The sack turned back to the crystal ball once more, muttering under it's breath.

The two exchanged a worried and fearful glance, then bowed respectively, "Yes, Mr. Oogie."

* * *

**AN;**

**Hey, gang! Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road to life. -is brick'd-**

**Seriously, I got bored. Then I remembered, 'Hey. You have stories to write, so get offa your lazy ass and DO THEM!" XD**

**And thanks for all the folks who put up with my laziness-ess;**

**The Spirit Alchemist, Dr. Dude, DemonicK, NannerMonkey, PerryRocks, Mugiwara Gorillaz, VampireAngel13, and all other readers.**

**Y'all fucking rock.**


End file.
